Don't push it all on me
by Elisea
Summary: When Harry does his end of the year speech, he does something different. He sings. He sings about his past, his feelings and his plans. Songfic, slight dumbledore bashing


I have to admit. I've never before wrote a song about a book. A poem? Yes. But not a song. So I hope I don't bore you to death with this. It's a first so please don't start criticizing me on every small thing. Thank you

Enjoy….

Before I forget; I don't own Harry potter or anything, just the idea for my song.

**Don't push it all on me**

Today was Harry Potter's last day at school. He had survived his seven years. For the next hour different teachers would speak to them and then it was the Head boy and girl's job to make an own speech. Hermione, as the Headgirl, would go first. He would be last.

When Hermione did her speech it was perfect in so many ways, that he couldn't believe she wrote it herself. Just like he couldn't believe that she had managed to get an O on every exam. Never mind that, Harry was about to begin his speech.

With a quick 'Sonorus' on himself he started speaking.

"Dear professors and students. As you all know there is a war going on. Many of you have already picked a side. Starting from tomorrow we will all be in the middle of it. Both the light side and the dark side will be trying to recruit you. I can only tell you this: Choose wisely or don't choose at all. And if you don't make a choice, you'll probably have to move to another country. Hiding on this island is a difficult thing."

Many students where looking nervously at each other. They hadn't thought about that. None of the professors had talked about it. But of course Harry would. He was known for doing unexpected things.

"I would told you about my years here at Hogwarts to show you that you can't be safe. That you can't hide. But as you have all been there with me or at least heard about all of my, so called, adventures, I'm sure that I don't have to. But there is something I want to tell. And not only to you, but also to the professors and the rest of the wizarding world."

He took a small pause, just to add to the effect. When he started singing a lot of the students' mouth fell open. They didn't know that he could sing.

_Here we are_

_In the end_

_Of our safe time_

_That's all spend_

_Here we sleep_

_All warm and fed_

_In the safety_

_Of the castle's bed_

_Now that is over_

_It's over and done_

_We get lonely_

_And won't have fun_

_It's cold out there_

_In the outside world_

_Where the truth is kept_

_Spinning and twirled_

_There was once a boy_

_Kept in the dark_

_So that he would_

_Lose his spark_

_The spark once light_

_Now went dark_

_And all because_

_Of one lightning mark_

_The fame_

_The spotlight_

_It's so fake_

_That it can't be right_

Dumbledore's eyes widened. Harry wasn't light anymore? When did that happen. How can I reverse it. I must keep him under my command. What to do?!

Harry's song started changing

_The fame (chuckle)_

He stopped laughing and smiling. His face became serious and a bit sad.

_I don't want it_

_I don't need it_

_I can't take this anymore_

_Don't push it all on me_

_Don't push it all on me_

_Pick on me _

_Bully me_

_Everything is fine_

_Cause no one thinks that I_

_Can do anything but whine_

_The death_

_And the sorrow _

_That I'm forced to see_

_Don't push it all on me_

_Don't push it all on me_

_A puppet_

_For the children_

_Nice and sweet_

_But who will listen to what I need?_

_I'm not your puppet_

_I'm not your hero_

_I can't be this anymore_

_Don't push it all on me_

_Don't push it all on me_

_A friend_

_For all to see_

_Just a way for you_

_To try manipulate me_

_I'm not your friend_

_I'm not your lover_

_I can't be that anymore_

_Don't push it all on me_

_Don't push it all on me_

_But now it's over _

_It is all gone_

_I'm tired _

_Of being your moron_

_I'm leaving now_

_As you can see_

_And you can't move_

_Now say bye to me!_

Harry started smiling again. He could see many of the professors trying to move. He knew they wouldn't be able to. He had found a book on Arabian spells and he was sure that no professor knows Arabian.

"Well well well, I didn't know the great Harry Potter could sing." Harry turned around. There in the door was Voldemort.

"Well I do have a lot of hidden talents."

"I can see that. So, you decided to become dark hmm?

"Yes, these people here don't know what's the winning side. And you know that if I would join you that you would get a lot more supporters?"

"Will you join me?" Voldemort raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I think I will."

"Good" He said with a creepy smile.

………….

Okay, now please don't kill me. –hides-

Is it safe again? Okay, I really hope that you like my song. I was so bored today in class that I decided to make a song. Of course I had to rewrite it.

Please review and you'll make my day. XD


End file.
